Proving to Bella
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: Bella has never known real love, brought into the world and raised by abusive Dad and a mother who gave up years ago. after a one night stand, Bella falls pregnant, can Edward prove he can be the father to their baby that she never experienced herself? ** my first all human story, please r and r **
1. Chapter 1

"Bella?" I sucked in my breath, whirling around anxiously, hoping it was not someone who knew my dad, he would be livid if he could see me. He would deem my make-up tarty and would probably have a heart attack at the length at the length of my dress, not to mention the cat ears my friends and I had worn for the evening. I breathed in and turned to face one of my dads business associates or one of their snooty uptight children that I was forced to speak with at every work function, instead I came face to face with a good-looking twenty year old. I blinked twice trying to place him, he didn't look like any of my dads friends sons, I definitely would have remembered him. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and he chuckled nervously at me, running his hands through his hair "Edward Mason, we have some of the same classes at the university" his voice was so soft and smooth, making me feel relaxed, almost like he was singing the words to me. I realised he was still waiting there kind of nervously to see if I recognised him, I mentally shook myself.

"Of course, hello Edward" he held out his out until I realised that he wanted me to shake it, apparently his good looks cause me to revert back to having the intellect of a two year old" I reached for his hand, electricity ran through my hand as I touched his, instead of a sharp shock, it was more like a gently hum running through my body, my heart raced. I swallowed nervously, looking at him, he smiled at me I return and looked towards the bar "Can I buy you a drink?" I nodded and followed him. My friends winked a me and made cat calls as we passed, I glared back at them. They were so embarrassing, I glanced swiftly at Edward out of the corner of my eye to make sure he hadn't noticed, he had but he was just staring at Emmett who was blowing kisses at us and raising his eyebrows suggestively, I felt my face heat up. Grabbing his arm, I pulled Edward towards the bar "sorry about them, they like to think they are funny" he grinned at me and then sharply back at Emmett, his smile fading slightly "you and him, are you..?"

I shook my head "he's like an older brother, protective but goofy, definitely not my type. He is with my friend Rosalie" i pointed out the blonde, he nodded understandingly and looked to the floor. I swiftly asked if he had any siblings to make this a little less awkward, he shook his head "no, my parents could not have any more children after me. I have my best friend jasper, he has known me most of my life though, so they are kind of like my adoptive siblings. Though he got together with my cousin when they were seventeen which was a bit weird at first but." He shrugged "you know, they make each other happy" I smiled and Edward bought us another round of drinks.

"What about you, any siblings?" I swallowed nervously, just stick to the facts. o need to pour your heart out to a complete stranger, it was a simple question. "I have an older brother called Benjamin and cousin called Tanya who stays with us a lot" he nodded but didn't press me. "Hey Bella" rose called across the room, somehow I heard her over the loud music pounding in my ear "you doing shots with us? Or are you planning to keep your boyfriend to yourself all night?" I blushed, I'm going to kill her one of these days. "Rose..."

"We'd love to" Edward interrupted then bent down to whisper in my ear, I shivered as I felt his breath against my skin "I have a feeling she wasn't going to let us out of this without a big scene so might as well play along nicely. You playing?" I nodded leading us over to my friends, easily recognisable by the girls wearing cat ears and the guys sporting drawn on moustaches. They had already been out a few hours longer than us girls, their eyes were glazed over and they sang along drunkenly to the music playing.

"Edward, this is Rosalie, Kate, Carmen and Tia" I introduced them with a point and a warning glare as they winked at him in turn " and Emmett, Alec and Seth" Seth and Alec shook his hand whilst Emmett just thumped on the shoulder, guys I thought shaking my head, a mystery to us all. We each grabbed a shot glass whilst the woman at the bar who i think knew rose- I was pretty sure her name was Victoria- slid a bottle down to us and walked back off to serve the two guys who looked at Victoria appreciatively. Rose took the responsibility of keeping our glasses filled, we each downed the first one with no problem. After the fourth shot tia, Seth and Carmen had bowed out after that. By the eighth shot, I had given up along with kate, Alec and Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were battling it out but I was too busy watching Edward to care who won, god he was gorgeous. I wanted to run my fingers through his wild untameable hair while kissing those heavenly lips. I moved closer to him, he nodded to a pair of seats, grinning broadly as we sat down.

Another couple of rounds later and Edward was slurring "Bella you're so beautiful" his eyes slid up and down my figure, his shyness suddenly forgotten. I laughed "no, you are and so smart. I love that." He smile lazily, his head resting on the back of the seat "so beautiful" he mumbled again. He leaned in close to me "Bella, can I tell you a secret?" I nodded, leaning in closer, his lips near my ear. He turned his head to press his lips to mine tentatively, I was shocked at how softly he kissed me. Cradling my face in his hands as if I was breakable. It was amazing but it wasn't what i needed, I moved onto his lap, my knees either side of his thighs. I kiss him harder, he tightened his grip on my hips, pulling me closer.

I felt soft kisses being placed on my face, soft barely-there kisses, I moaned slightly at the contact. I opened my eyes slowly and immediately regretted it, I groaned at the sudden light making my head thump rapidly, i pulled the duvet back over my head. I rolled onto my left and came face to face with an Adonis. His green eyes bored into mine, I tried to swallow but my throat was suddenly really dry. "Hi" he whispered linking his fingers with mine, I smiled tentatively "hi" his eyes searched mine and then he dropped a light kiss on my lips, pulling away immediately. I frowned and he looked panicked "what's wrong?" He whispered brushing my fridge out of my face and behind my ear "nothing, I just..." it was then I noticed his very naked chest and realised how nice he looked, I didn't take the chance to really enjoy this view last night. Last night. Oh god, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and shifted back a bit letting the duvet fall between as I ducked my head out from under the duvet, I felt my face heat up as i looked anywhere but at Edward. I felt his finger under my chin, tilting my face to look at him "never hide yourself from me" he pleaded "your beautiful." I smiled and gently loosened my grip on the duvets but I was still happy he did not try to move them, he smiled at me warmly. He tucked me under me arm and I snuggled into his side, gently twisting my neck to place a kiss on his jaw, he smiled down at me kissing my nose.

An hour later we were grabbing a coffee and breakfast at Starbucks, he tried to insist on paying but I did not want him to. I did not want to explain to him about my dad just yet so I let him just this once but he just grinned, something tells me this was going to central to a lot of arguments. Walking hand and hand, I suddenly noticed the time "I better get home, I promised Kate we could study together today" he ran his hands through his hair "Can I have your number? We should do this again some time" I raised my eyebrow at him pretending to be insulted, his face went pale "I don't mean..what I meant was..." I chuckled, swiping a pen out of my bag. I grabbed his hand, quickly scribbling my number and signed my name xbellax. "See you later, Edward"

It was only hours later when I checked my phone after a study session with Kate that I saw I had a voicemail from Edward.

"Umm hi, and I just wanted to call and make sure you are ok and maybe see if you wanted to get breakfast tomorrow morning. I really enjoyed being wi.. seeing you last night and umm yeah so give me a call back. Ok bye"


	2. The next day

Hey guys, thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews. Here's the second chapter, I have got up to chapter four finished and checked and have written part of chapter five so they should be up soon. Please review and tell me what you think because this is my first all human story and I really hope you like it. :-)

"Tell me!" Kate shrieked, her eyes wide as i tried to avoid her questioning, I really didn't want to talk about. Well I did but not with her, it was too confusing. I had been frantic, Edward's voicemail had both calmed me down and made me feel even more nervous than before. My hair was still wet from the shower and I was going to be late at this rate if I could not find something decent to wear and she was asking me if I had slept with him! "Kate, either help me or leave!" I shouted "this is hopeless I'll just ring him and tell him I'm busy this morning... I've got an exam soon anyway and..."

Her voice took a threatening tone as she shouted "Bella! Stop worrying, its going to be fine just leave it to me to find the perfect outfit and you go call him and tell him that he can get his sexy ass out of his well-used bed to come and see you." Apparently I didn't move fast enough because a second later she pointed to the door and firmly said "go!" I wasn't stupid enough to dare argue, I literally ran from the room and went downstairs into the living room, pulling out me phone as I went. I pushed the call button next to his name when he didn't pick up, I bit my lip, deciding to leave a message to answer him.

"Hi Edward, yeah meet you at the in ten but I've got an exam in a hour so... I really enjoyed seeing you last night as well. I better go see you in a bit"

Short but sweet I thought, at least I didn't drool at him over the phone. That's when it hit me that I had just told him I would meet him in 20 minutes, TWENTY BLOODY MINUTES! I rushed back up the stairs, tripping on the way, banging my knees and praying to god they didn't leave bruise. Kate chucked a hairdryer at me as soon as I walked in the room and pointed at the clothes on the bed, I was relieved that liked it, Kate did have a reputation of daring outfits, once turning up to a non-school uniform day in a Lycra catsuit, let's just say she got sent home pretty quickly. I wasn't so so sure of the strapless top but it fitted nicely with the rest of the summer outfit, denim shorts, flip flops, sunglasses and a little flower ring. "Cute enough to meet a boy in and bring him to his knees" she winked at me "but still good for class as well" I nodded suddenly nervous. I left my hair fall down my back in its natural waves, I could not be bothered to fiddle about with it, I was going to be late as I was.

"Hi" Edward said gently pulling me into a hug, his eyes dropped to my lips for a second, his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, I swallowed shakily. I thought we would feel awkward after last night but it just felt so naturally for him to lean down and press his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me. When we broke apart I leant my head on his chest breathing in his comforting scent, I felt him lay his cheek on top of my head in return. Edward broke the silence after a few minutes"Bella?" I hummed in reply, not trusting my voice just yet with his scent surrounding me "do you want to get some breakfast now?" I nodded, linking our fingers together and letting him lead me to his car. We ended up in a Parisian -style bakery/cafe which we ended up loving. We had croissants and hot chocolates whilst trying out our best french accents. I didn't mention the fact that I could actually speak french fluently purely because I wanted to keep him laughing, it was a really fun day and I hoped that we could come back soon to sample the rest of the food.

As we walked back to his car, I rested my head on his shoulder, knowing my time with him was coming to an end for now, I wanted to be close to him for a little while longer. He dropped me off on campus on the promise that we would meet up after my exam had finished to celebrate. I started to walk when I felt myself being pulled back, I raised eyebrow "aren't we forgetting something" I smiled and shrugged teasingly " a good luck kiss" he grinned and leaned in, capturing my lips, his hands held my hips, holding me against him. "Well, this looks cosy" I turned in Edwards arms to find Kate grinning at us. I rolled my eyes at her, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear "I'll see you later, ok?" He nodded, looking a little embarrassed at being caught by one of my best friend, it shocked me how fast he could gi from being confident to a bashful, shy teenager that has just been left alone with a girl for the first time. We walked to class quickly, knowing that if we didn't, we would be late. She had no time to interrogate me, I heard her whisper some of her notes repeatedly beside me as we walked. I prayed I wouldn't fail, I didn't want to my Dad to be proved right, I could handle this. Those last three words had become my mantra lately.

"I'm sure you did fine" Edward reassured me soothingly, gently smoothing down my hair. I pulled him into my living room chucking my keys on the table next to the door, i shrugged at him, trying to down-play my worry "I hope so, I studied so hard." I sat down rubbing my head, I must have overdone it on the studying. Suddenly the room lurched forward and I ran upstairs, just making it to the bathroom in time.

Edwards POV

I heard Bella be sick upstairs and was unsure about what to do, I don't think she really wanted me upstairs with her but I couldn't just stand here. I had just made my way to the bottom of the stairs when her phone started to ring, I called out to Bella but she didn't reply, I tried again "Bella? Your phones ringing, do you want me to just ignore it?" I heard her be sick again and felt mean for bothering her, way to go jack-ass.

"Can you just answer it, tell them I'll call them back" she called down the stairs, her voice weak and raspy.

"Ok" I called back to her and went to answer the phone as soon as I pressed answer, an angry voice began to rant at me, giving me no time to talk.

"Isabella, how dare you upset your mother like this, I expect you here by Wednesday. Its bad enough you dropped out of becoming a lawyer but shaming us by training a psychiatrist, its despicable." Bella walked into the room at that exact moment and froze as she heard the man's angry voice "Listen here young lady, you and I will be having a talk when we see each other" she walked over to me and took the phone, hitting the end call button. "Wrong number" she whispered, I just nodded, we both knew that she was lying. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head. I held her tightly, never wanting to let go.

The next three days pass in a blur and Bella opened up to me a little but we both don't speak about the phone call, it has become an unspoken rule. I told her about my parents and she tells me about her cousin- who I could tell Bella adored because she talked about her for twenty minutes straight- and briefly mentions her older brother, she tells me that his girlfriend is called Tia and i remembered that i had met the same night as I had Bella. That night she broke the news that she had to go to Florida to see her family, who were staying at a resort there for the time being. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't place, it's only when I'm waving you off as you are about to board that I can finally say what it was. Fear.

I leave a message, trying to sound cheerful "Bella I just wanted to wish you a safe trip to see your family. Lucky you hey, soaking up the sun in Florida. We'll have to meet up when you get back. Text me when you land ok? I'm sorry you felt ill the other day, hope you feel better soon. I miss you already... ok bye"

Did saying that I missed her already sound a bit forward, I should have texted. It was easier to tell if you sounded creepy and perverse in a text. I hope she hadn't caught some bug the other day, she'll probably be better when she got back. I decided to see if Jasper was free, I hadn't spoke to him in a few days and I knew he was back from visiting Alice at her Dad's place in Forks today. Carlisle was my fathers best friend, they had known each other since they were children and I had referred to him as my uncle for as long as I can remember. I hoped Jasper and I could have that relationship with our kids as they did with us. Alice had started dating my cousin when they turned fifteen and I felt bad for Jasper that they lived so far away, my uncle had moved from London to Forks when Alice left for university of Oxford. Although Oxford was only two hours away from Jasper so Alice could see Jasper fairly often, Alice was very close to her Dad so spent most of her time off in Forks, this meant Jasper went with her. They were inseparable so it was no surprise when Jasper proposed when they turned eighteen, just before they had gone off to university, Carlisle welcomed him in with open arms. I was really happy for them even though It meant that I saw Jasper less than I was used to. Jasper and I had been inseparable since we met in play group when we were two years old and it was weird that I couldn't see him whenever I wanted to. Since I had met Bella, i realised guiltily, I had not even noticed the distance that seemed to being growing between us. I pulled out my phone and texted a quick message to Jasper

Edward: Hey jazz, u free?

Jazz: yh, I'm already out. meet in bar in 20?

Edward: k

I quickly jogged back to my car and drove off toward the bar. I pulled up and parked near the entrance, i could hear the music from here. I looked around for Jasper, I spotted him just inside the entrance, he nodded his head in the direction of the bar and we walked companionably together. We ordered our drinks and gently let down a bartender who thought it was perfectly normal to casually throw the fact that she was into threesomes into the conversation. "So how have you been?" Jasper asked as we sat on the stools. I shrugged, between exams and Bella not being here, things kind of sucked at the moment. Instead of boring him with my problems, I simply shrugged "ok, I suppose, really busy with school" he nodded in understanding, he was training to become a history teacher and although he loved it, it was a lot of work. Sometimes I wondered how that would pan out since Jasper wanted to settle down and teach whereas I knew my cousin dreams of traveling the world and being a fashion designer. When I voiced this to Jasper, he laughed "I'll follow her anywhere" I smiled, I knew the feeling. Jasper noticed, that was a big problem with having someone around who knew you as well as anyone could "what about you then, met anyone yet?" I shrugged "maybe, its only been a few weeks".

He smirked "that won't matter, your mum will be asking you to bring her to meet her as soon as she finds out, I'm guessing you haven't told her yet " I shook my head "don't keep her to yourself for too long, your mum will blame me for keeping her from her" he turned to glare playfully at me "mummy's boy"

"Sure am" I replied, pausing to take a sip of my drink "how's that cousin of mine anyway, she planning to make an honest women of you yet?" He nudged me gently with his elbow "we have talked about having it in the summer, July but we haven't officially told anyone yet so keep it to yourself." He pursed his lips in thought "maybe you could ask your girlfriend to come, it would be a good way to introduce her to everyone" I nodded, deep in thought. That meant that the here planning a wedding for four months from now, I better get a new tux. What about Bella? I didn't know what we were yet and what if she thought it was too soon to be going to events like this as a couple. Oh God, if she went, she would meet my parents. That would be seriously embarrassing, they had never met any of my girlfriends before, partly because I had never had a girlfriend before. I had been a virgin up until the other night, my parents were very strict about having sex before marriage and I dreaded to think what my parents would say if they found out.

" Edward?" Jasper said distracting me from my thoughts "your phones vibrating" I looked down at my phone and smiled when I saw I had a text from Bella.

You have a new message from xbellax: hi, just landed. Yeah I feel a bit better thanks, probably a little bug. I miss you 2, c ya soon xxx

I looked up to see jasper chuckling, shaking his head "you have got it bad" I shrugged and ran my fingers through my hair, a habit that only appeared when I was nervous. I would have to speak to Bella when she got back about what we were, I knew I wanted to be with her and she appeared to want to be with me but I needed her to say the words.


	3. Too soon for goodbye

Hey guys, I was actually not going o post this chapter yet because as I have said I have only written and checked the first four so as soon as they are published,the updating will slow down a lot but I kinda felt mean when people were favouriting and reviewing such lovely comments, thanks by the way. Reviews are like waking up next to Edward, yeah that good :-) anyway thanks for the support and hopefully you'll like this chapter. Please review and if you have any questions put them in your review and I'll try to answer them xx

"Hi Bella, I know you get back today and your probably busy unpacking and whatever but call me and we can arrange for us to meet up, ok? Bye" I was psyched to see Bella today, she had only been gone a couple of days but I had missed her. She hadn't text me for two days and I was getting worried, I hope she was ok.

I didn't hear from Bella all day so when my phone rang, I snatched it up without thinking "Bella!"

"No dumb-ass, its not Bella, man you do have it bad, hasn't she rang you yet" Jasper shouted into my ear, it was obvious he had been drinking, I could hear the music blaring in he background "you coming out?"

"Well.."

"Come on, I want to spend some time with you before class on Monday"

"Ok, where are you"

I heard him shout to someone in the background that I was coming, he told he the name of the club and told me to get here quick because- and i quote- Garrett was making his way through the ladies and if I ever wanted to get some, I better be here soon. As if, no girl could ever match up to Bella. When I told jasper so, he laughed and told to hurry up.

I changed quickly into jeans and a button-down shirt, pulling a leather jacket over the top. I checked my phone once more before I left. Sighing and admitting defeat, I grabbed my keys and got in my car.

When I arrived, I straight away saw someone lying on the pavement outside, looking a little rough. A couple were practically having sex against the wall of the outside of the club, I averted my eyes, lord give me strength. I marched inside and looked around for jasper. I needn't have bother, I heard jasper as soon as soon as I got inside. "chug! Chug! Chug!" Was being shouted by a group of males, followed by a roar of cheers, I rolled my eyes and walking over to them clapping jasper on the back. His eyes were glossed over, he looked at me strangely for a second before grinning "Edward!" I laughed, he had definitely had to much, it was not going to be fun trying to get him home because there was no way he was coming quietly (haha). He grabbed a shot glass of the bar and passed it to me, spilling half of it down him and on the floor. I quickly tipped it down my throat, ignoring the burn and ran my hands through my hair. "Oii Edward!" Garrett yelled as he walked closer to us, a blonde hanging of his arm "get us another round of shots will ya?" I nodded, calling my order to the bartender who nodded and sliding them toward me. I downed two and slid one to jasper. I turned round to come face to face with a blonde "hello gorgeous" she purred into my ear, I moved away slightly, she was clearly very drunk. She wobbled on her heels as she released her grip on the bar, when she had recovered, she reached forward to hold the front of my jacket, grinning like a maniac. I opened my mouth to tell her I wasn't interested when suddenly her lips were on mine, moving aggressively. She tasted fake and horrible, like cigarettes and too much lipstick. Nothing like Bella who tasted like strawberries when I had kissed her.

I moved my hands to her shoulders, pushing her away from me. When I did, I realised with disgust that she was the blonde who was with Garrett earlier. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and grimaced "enjoy that baby?" She croaked into my ear, I shook my head and she frowned " I have a girlfriend and she is amazing so why would I enjoy being mauled by a deranged bimbo who is obviously so insecure with herself that she feels the need to wear that much makeup and go out without her clothes. So in short, no I didn't enjoy that." I marched off and left her standing there gaping,pushing coast a tall guy who looked at me confused.

I caught up with jasper a few minutes later, Garrett just shrugged when I told him about the girl, he had a new girl tucked under his arm, a brunette this time. "How's the wedding plans coming, Jasper?" I asked, he smiled

"The wedding dates been set, June 23rd so better get a suit"

"Ha, the day before my birthday then. If you didn't want to get me a present, you could have just said"

"Nahh, Alice wants to have a summer wedding and a long honeymoon" he laughed drunkenly, I really didn't want to know, to be honest.

Suddenly I noticed a few men amongst my friends that I didn't know, I nodded towards them "who are they?" Jasper spun round, swaying slightly and squinted his eyes at them "my cousins boyfriend and some of his mates" I saw Maria wrapped around her boyfriend, she was a couple of years younger than us but her boyfriend was 21 and was in some of my classes so I guessed he managed to get her in. Jasper frowned as he saw Maria making out with her boyfriend in the corner, she was only just out of high school. Suddenly he looked up at me, smirking at jasper before his eyes drifted to mine, he chuckled to himself and I saw him reach for his phone. A few minutes later, he dragged Maria out of the club, knocking into a man before quickly leaving it. The man stared after him then back at me, he followed them out. Well that was weird. I barely knew Maria's boyfriend except that his name was peter and was training to become part of a big lawyer firm abroad so it was a bit weird that he would act that way around me. I shrugged it off, maybe I heard bumped into him in class or something.

I looked over to see if Jasper had noticed their weird behaviour but he was wasn't there, I heard a groan and looked down. Jasper was slumped over in the floor I leant down, pulling his arm over my shoulder to support his weight as we struggled to weave around people to get to the door.

Bella's POV

As soon as I landed, I knew this visit would be a disaster. When I made my way outside, I saw a a man holding up a sign with my full name on it. I made my way over and he pointed at a taxi. As he put my suitcases in the boot, I quickly texted Edward back. I smiled when I read that's he missed me and I saw the taxi driver smile bemusedly at me through the rear-view mirror. I sighed as we pulled up to the gate, pushing on the intercom button. The driver talked for a second, announcing my arrival. I swallowed nervously, biting my lip as we pulled up. "Miss, are you ok?" I looked up and nodded, sliding out of the taxi and handing the driver some money.

"Hello, Isabella" he smiled, his face looking like it would crack from the movement. I didn't look at him, my eyes instead drifting to the women behind him. She stood, head bowed as her small hands twisted nervously in front of her, her eyes darting to my father every few minutes. I opened my mouth to speak to my mother when a man raised his glass to my Dad, waving him over and my father marched off. Mother let out a sigh of relief as he disappeared from view, her eyes sought out mine and she smiled meekly. I reached my hand forward to grab hers, frail in my own. "How are you?" I already knew the answer, the one she would not voice. I could see what others could not, the carefully placed makeup to cover up the bruise on her left cheek. Checking Dad was not watching, I pulled her into the hallway, away from the crowd and lightly traced the mark on her face with my fingertips. She winced and brought her hand up to lace with mine, letting them fall between us. "Why?" I whispered, feeling my heart breaking, she shushed me, gently stroking my hair. "It doesn't matter" I shook my head stubbornly

"Why?"

Esme sighed and her eyes darted to the door where we could see dad playing the gracious host "he thought I was flirting with a business associate, you know how he gets. He doesn't mean it" of course not, he never does.

"Now what are you two whispering about, hmm?" A forcibly cheerful voice asked, Esme smiled and shook her head "nothing much, just catching up" his eyes narrowed.

"Isabella, can you go upstairs please, I think I've left that paperwork up there" his eyes glinted in warning, telling me to go now. "I'll go, its fine." Mum quickly, glancing between the two of us "no, Isabella can go, can't you Isabella?" I nodded and moved to the staircase. I glanced back and saw mums eyes looking at me scared, she looked away quickly and I didn't even blame her when she moved back into the lounge, I wouldn't want to listen either.


	4. My son's lost star

Shorter chapter but I actually like how I left of, this is kind of a background info on Edwards life. Well not really his... but oh well you will get what I mean. Hope you guys like it. As ever, thanks for all the support and reviews. You guys are amazing, your support helps me make an effort in continuing my stories. Writing stories really helps me when I'm stressed and so here's the product of my stressful life, hope you like it, the review button is at the bottom btw, just in case :-)

Edwards POV

"Hey Edward, how are you" i looked up, looking at a familiar brunette, I smiled back in greeting "I'm fine thanks, Kate". She nodded and passes her change to the cashier and thanked them "I see you had the same idea as me, coffee before class" I chuckled "yeah, I barely keep awake as it is"

"I know the feeling. Hey listen Edward, can you ask Bella when she is coming back to ours"

"Bella?" I asked in confusion, what was she talking about, Kate looked at me worriedly "yeah, she has been staying with you, hasn't she?"

"No I haven't seen her since she got back"

"Edward! That was two weeks ago!" Kate screamed, oh god what if something bad had happened to her. I thought Bella had just gone off me and hadn't wanted to have the awkward conversation but if she had stopped talking to her best friend as well, something must be wrong. "When was the last time you spoke to her?" I asked

"About the same time as you I guess, two weeks ago?" I nodded.

"So what do we do now"

"I'm going to go see some of Bella's other friends and see if they have seen her, give me your number and I'll text you later and update you" i quickly write it down on the back of her hand, I looked down at her worriedly, she smiled reassuringly back at me"hey don't worry, she'll be fine" she stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek and left, pulling out her phone as she left.

"Oh look" Elizabeth beamed at her son, holding what once had been a boring piece of plain paper before one five year old boy had decided to draw a family portrait with some paints he had found. The boy in question glanced at the photo for a second, looking bored and then returned to staring at his phone, which he had not stopped doing since he got arrived back home Elizabeth realised. She wondered to herself what he was waiting for, he hadn't mentioned a girlfriend. In fact, he never had, when he started university without having a girlfriend, Elizabeth and her husband had worried that he might be attracted to men. Not that that would be the worst thing that her son could be but she feared her husbands reaction. He would probably be all right with his son being gay but he would be upset that his only son had not confided in him sooner, they had always been close and it would upset him that his son had kept something from him.

Edward had arrived home a few days ago and Elizabeth knew straight away something was wrong but she could not figure out what it was, he couldn't be this upset about a girl could he? She looked down at the picture smiling, even though the picture depicted her as a potato-like blob with four sticks for arms and legs and a few harsh lines of blue hair on top of her head/body, she was still proud that Edward had drawn her at all with his childish squiggle above her head labelled her as 'my mummy'. Elizabeth had always wanted children, right from an early age she had knew she was destined to be a mother. When she was only three years old, her elderly great grandmother had given her a china doll to play with, her mother had scolded the old lady for being foolish enough to give a breakable toy to such a clumsy toddler but Elizabeth had loved the doll from the moment she had set eyes on her. Everyday she would take care of her 'baby' girl while her mother took care of her own baby girl. She would pretend to feed, bathe and read to her. She would take her for walks in the parks as often as she could beg her mother to take her. When she grew older and was deemed older enough to be entrusted to look after her own siblings, she played teacher and stood for hours at a top of a wooden box, talking to her brothers and sister in her best teacher voice and teaching them their A, B, C's and spelling.. She would take pity on her nine month old brother who could barely sit up by himself and did his 'homework' for him, her sister did not get that luxury.

Then when she married her Edward and settled down as a wife, she immediately wanted children, Edward had agreed straight away as excited as her to start a family. A few months later she found out she was around eight weeks pregnant and she was ecstatic. She immediately informed her grandmother, who started knitting endless booties and blankets for the baby, they started arriving daily and Elizabeth had collected quite a pile by her third month. She had already started the nursery, pink for her healthy baby girl, Disney characters were painted on the walls by the excited mother to bears she dreamed of her gorgeous little girl, the china doll sat on a rocking chair in the corner of the room in perfect condition as always. But things went wrong and just after she reached her third month of her pregnancy, she lost her little baby before she even really had her and she never got to know if she would have ever had her baby girl. Her husband had found her a few hours later after returning from the hospital, curled up on the rocking chair, the broken china doll lay broken on the floor.

A few years passed and neither Edward or Elizabeth mentioned children again. Until the day she started feeling ill in the morning for the second time in her life, Elizabeth was unsure if she was going to go ahead with this pregnancy, the emotions still raw from the last one. She kept her little secret for the first four months and when nothing happened, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. She must be carrying a boy, she thought lovingly, her strong little boy. As soon as she had informed her family of her little miracle, she set to work making sure her little boy had everything he would need, her boy would want for nothing and it was needless to say the knitted blankets and booties began piling again. The pink walls and Disney characters were covered with white paint and Elizabeth went to work again, a fresh start. Elizabeth panted as she finished working, looking around at the masterpiece that she had worked non stop on for the last three days. On the walls, lions wrestled and zebra's ran, all hidden behind slices of grass. Stars shone down from the ceiling as the darkness settled into the room, Elizabeth smiled to herself, her sleeping babe could gaze at them when he woke and remind him that he was never alone, there was always someone watching over him. When her son was born and had begged for her to stay with him after a bad dream. she had told him that every star above him was someone he had lost so he was never really alone, she told him that the biggest star in the middle of his ceiling was his big sister watching over him. Back then, she knew it had been a comfort to him but now as she watched her grown up son's gaze look up to the stars, she wondered who he had lost.


	5. Just like old times

Hey I'm all caught up in this story now, I am currently writing chapter nine and checking the other four chapters. This story was taken down a few weeks ago and I really hope the people that read and reviewed last time find this again because they were amazing with reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter :-) r and r everyone :D Benjamin's POV "Where's Bella?" I asked as I saw my mother waiting nervously at the bottom of the staircase, every few seconds she looked up them biting her lip. She turned to look at me when she heard me speak to her, instead of answering me she just glanced back to the staircase. I quickly ran up them, taking them two at a time. I skidded in the room to see Bella on the floor, my father towering over her. I ran and pushed him away from her, dropping on my knees to cradle Bella in my arms. He stumbled back, his hand shot out to catch himself as he watched us with scornful eyes. Bella stirred in my arms, her eyes opening slowly as I helped her to her feet as I placed her feet back on the ground, she swayed trying to find herself. I turned to face my father "what did you do to her?" I screamed as he regained his footing, he glared cruelly at Bella as she shrank in to my arms, trying to avoid looking into his cold eyes "she needs to learn some respect, she needs to know her place" he roared at her, I felt Bella shaking as she struggled to move away further from him. "You both are such a disappointment, my children" he mocked cruelly "from now on you do what I say, when I say it" he pointed at us, his face bright red as he screamed and I grimaced as I saw the spit flying from his lips. "No" whispered a small voice from beside me, I looked down at the small girl in my arms but she wasn't looking at me "you don't get to tell me what to do any more, I'm not a child so you don't get to treat me like one" Bella stood beside me, her arms folded defiantly, her eyes were unsure but she held her position, her body shook slightly as she walked out of my arms and stood alone. Dad advanced on her, gripping the top of her arm tightly "you are a child, my child and its my job to protect you" Bella pulled her arm out of her grip and yelled "Yes and what a fine job you are doing! I am an adult and I can do what I like" she paused to laugh, the sound like ice "and guess what your little girl did the other day, she slept with her boyfriend" Dad was livid, he leaned back as if she had thrown cold water over him before I could react he threw Bella into the glass table on the other side of the room. Bella groaned in pain as I ran to her, sliding on my knees to reach her "Bella!" I screamed as she slipped away into unconsciousness. Bella's POV I winced as I lifted my arm to pull my jacket on, I was being discharged, well I was discharging myself, I couldn't stay here another moment. I had got most of my results back already, only a few blood test results hadn't come back yet but they weren't important enough to make me stay. Benjamin had been here the whole time, he never left. He stood silently in the corner of my room as I conjured up some fantasy story regarding my injuries, it was a just like old times. There was no way I was going back to that house, I was going home and not returning. I had been in the hospital for three days, recovering from three broken ribs and the harsh bruising that marked my body and face. I had had enough now and I wanted to go home, I missed Edward. Edward I groaned as I realised I wouldn't be able to see him until the bruising faded or he would ask questions, our school holidays were in a two weeks so I probably wouldn't see him until after he returned from wherever his parents lived. Since I wasn't allowed to drive because of my injuries, I made Benjamin drive me to the airport, I wasn't staying even one more day in the same country as him. I spent the majority of the journey in agony, I tried to get as much sleep as I could, but every so often I would stretch or turn slightly and my side would feel as if it was being ripped open. I arrived home a little after five, chucking my keys on the side and letting the tears fall as I fell into my armchair. I hated him for this but still I was protecting him, I had lied to the hospital and now I was going to make the choice between lying to Edward or staying away from him. I chose staying away, it seemed like the easier option and I could not be asked to fight with myself when I was so tired. I sighed swallowing a paracetamol and pulling myself up the stairs, ignoring the way my side burned. I changed into my pyjamas quickly, I saw my reflection from the corner of my eye and the tears fell without warning. My face was bruised badly on one side, my lip was cut and my right eye was half closed from the swelling, there was no way I was letting Edward see me like this. Benjamin's POV "Hi Bella, I was just wondering if you were ok? You're not answering your phone and I'm worried, your friend Kate got in touch and she went heard from you either and we're all really worried so please just" I paused and sighed "just call me" I hung up and placed the phone on the table, I spun it around in thought. Since Kate had phoned me yesterday, I had tried to contact everyone I could think off no one had heard from her. Except, there was one more person, I just wasn't sure how to contact him or if Bella would want me to but I couldn't think of what else to do. I picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear "hey babe, remember that guy who you said Bella was with the other week" I paused to hear her say yes and then spun round in my chair "what was his name again?" "Edward. Edward Cullen" 


	6. close your eyes and shut the world out

"Hello Miss Swan, I am calling for Dr Wilson who treated you a couple of weeks ago at Boca Raton Regional Hospital, this call is in regards to some test results that you did you get to see before discharging yourself. It is vital that you call us back as soon as possible" the message cut off, followed by a long beep that filled the almost empty house. The front door of the house was vibrating from the force the man was hitting it with his fist, only pausing to catch his breath and listen to see if he could hear if anyone was moving around inside. The only sound that filled the air was his own broken panting as he struggled to catch his breath, he ignored the dull ache throbbing in his right hand. He lifted the letterbox flap open and called out again in vain, knowing he would not get an answer. He had done this many times before and although he had lost hope of an answer along time ago, he still came because at least when he did, it felt like he was doing something. A young girl lay upstairs, her eyes squeezed shut, hands covering her ears as she tried to block out the world. Hours later, another men arrived at the door but he didn't knock, just lifted the letter box and slipped a large envelope through, he smiled in satisfaction as he heard the thump as the envelope reached its destination. As far as he was concerned his job was done and that was the end of it. Little did the man know how much damage that the contents of the envelope could do or how many lives it could ruin. Benjamin watched the man with interest, trying to figure out how to approach the situation. His whole being was split with indecision, one part of him wanted to kill the man that had touched his sister but another wanted to thank him for making his sister come out of her shell and start living, free from her fathers disapproval. Tia had told him how happy Bella had looked when she saw them together that night, how free she acted. He wished he had been there to see it, it would have been a nice change from the scared girl from his memories. He signalled to the bartender to top up his drink, she winked at him as she did, the false eyelash on her right eye almost fell off from the movement and it made him laugh out loud right in her face, she walked away. In an attempt to try and keep her long lost dignity, she swung her hair over her shoulder and made her way to the two men at the other end of the bar, trying make herself feel better, desirable, by throwing herself at strangers. Benjamin watched as the blonde threw herself at the bronze-haired male in disgust, he chuckled to himself as he saw the man push the girl of him and look at her appalled "I have a girlfriend and she is amazing so why would I enjoy being mauled by a deranged bimbo who is obviously so insecure with herself that she feels the need to wear that much makeup and go out without her clothes. So in short, no I didn't enjoy that." He marched away from her towards the exit as his friend followed him, calling his name as he went. Maybe he was Bella's Edward I realized with a start, I might have found him. I looked after him confused, did he mean what he said about Bella? Was he even talking about Bella? he didn't seem like the type to mess around and date more than one girl at a time but how could I be sure. I would have to talk to his friend, as I turned round to follow them out, I noticed a man lower a camera and let it fall back against his chest. He pulled his coat back in place, effectively hiding the object. He kissed the small girl next to him, groping her indecently for a public place and drag her out of the club. I don't what made me follow them out instead of my original plan of hunting down Edward and his friend but there was something in his eyes when they locked onto mine before he smirked that reminded me of my father, that was never a good thing. I got caught up in the crowd but when I eventually made it outside, I couldn't see them anywhere. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward placing his friend in the passenger seat across the other side of the parking lot, he quickly moved around to the driver seat and sped off. Damn, I was too late and now I would have to hunt Bella down a different way, but I wasn't going to forget my two new friends, we would be speaking. 


	7. Crossroads

Ring Ring Ring Ring

I ran down the stairs to get to my phone, ignoring the now dull ache in my side. The bruising on my face had all but vanished now, with a little light makeup you could not even tell it was there. My broken ribs had been been wrapped and were well on there way to healing. I was heading to see my nanny in forks before I went back to school, my mum had lived here with her when she was a young girl but had moved moved away with my father when she married and became pregnant. My nanny did not approve of my mother marrying my father and had tried to split them up but when her plans failed, my father moved her away and she had to slowly watch her daughter fade away from a distance until they did not even talk anymore. We still kept in contact though and when she found out that was in the early stages of Alzheimer's a few months ago, she decided she needed to spend more time with her family. She only had two children, Renee and my mother Esme, and three grandchildren, myself, Benjamin and Tanya who was my aunties and uncles only child. She often stayed with us while her parents travelled because of Renee's job as a photographer which sent her all over the country and sometimes to different countries. Tanya was only eleven and had to stay with us while her parents travelled because of school but she went with them during the school holidays, she loved staying with us although it was hard go be without her parents for that long.

Ring Ring

As I passed the front door, I suddenly found myself on the floor. I quickly pulled myself up and looked at the floor, noticing the culprit of my fall, a large brown envelope. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity, I had spent the last few weeks avoiding everyone and I had forgotten to collect the mail. It was probably one of my friends or brother writing to me to threaten me with bodily harm if I didn't open the door. I picked it throwing it on the side counter and picked up the phone. "Isabella, what took you so long, I have been calling for ages" "Sorry gran, I fell. What's the matter?" "Are you ok? I just called to make sure you were still coming, what time is your flight" "I'm fine, just slipped on an envelope, you know me. Umm in about an hour and a half, I was just about to leave for the airport when you rang" "Ok dear, I'll let you go. I'll come pick you up from the airport, ok?" "Ok, love you" "Love you too" And with that the line went dead, I noticed the light was flashing on my machine, I quickly checked my messages and a women's calm professional voice filled the room. "Hello Miss Swan, I am calling for Dr Wilson who treated you a couple of weeks ago at Boca Raton Regional Hospital, this call is in regards to some test results that you did you get to see before discharging yourself. It is vital that you call us back as soon as possible" test results? I decided to call the lady back when I reached Forks, I just hoped it wasn't serious and everything was ok, I had been feeling I'll for a few weeks now, maybe they had found the cause. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was time for me to go or I would miss my flight. As I walked to the door, I noticed the envelope on the side, deciding it could wait till later, I shoved it in the front pocket of my rucksack and walked to the door, picking my other suitcase as I went and locked the front door.

When i landed, I looked around for my grandmother worriedly. Sighing to myself, I slid my mobile out of my jeans front pocket and clicked on her contact picture. The phone rang three times before she picked up, her voice cheerful and I breathed a sigh of relief that she was not hurt or lost and alone somewhere. "Its Bella" I hinted and she paused for a second before speaking "Bella who?" She questioned, her voice was thoughtful and I could imagine her face screwing up in confusion as she tried to place me. I disconnected the call, trying not to cry. This had happened before and it took me a while to explain to her and get her to remember but I had and she had gotten really upset after, it took my hours to calm her down after. I couldn't do that over the phone so I decided to just wait until I got to her house. The only problem was how I was going to get to her house, I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands, my life just keeps getting better. Suddenly the floor beneath started to spin and the next thing I knew I was lying on the floor, as I regained my vision I noticed a blond male leaning over me and waving a light in my eyes. I groaned, swatting at the light and closing my eyes again. The man chuckled lightly to himself "sorry, I was just checking your vitals. How are you feeling?" I sat up slowly, he helped me to my feet, supporting my weight as I still felt a bit disoriented. "I'm fine, I don't know what happened. One minute I was sitting here and the next I woke up on the floor, who are you?" My instinct took over and I shrank away from him. "I'm sorry, my name is Carlisle Cullen and I am a doctor at the local hospital. I was dropping my daughter off when I noticed your fall" he reached his hand Out towards me and took it, his soothing voice put me at ease and I smiled tentatively at him, shaking his hand firmly.

"I would like you to come into the hospital now and let me run some tests to make sure everything's ok?" I deliberated for a minute before nodding a little hesitantly, I wasn't sure about going to the hospital, I hated them and they would be sure to notice my extensive past injuries. He helped me to his car and turned on the radio as we drove, one of my favourite songs came on and I started mouthing along with the lyrics when I looked over at Carlisle, I noticed Carlisle was too and we both laughed. Carlisle held the papers up to his face, his eyes scanning them quickly, with a practised ease that was only used by a doctor. When he finished, the corners of his mouth pulled up and he turned to me with a full-blown grin while I watched him bemused. " well it seems like congratulations are in order, it seems as if you are pregnant miss swan" "Pregnant?" My voice cracked as I spoke, my mind raced as I repeated the word. Oh my God, I can't believe it, a baby, mine and Edward's baby. We only slept together once well three time but that was the same night so it doesn't really matter, I was two months pregnant. I couldn't do this, I couldn't be a mother not like this. How was I going to tell Edward, what was I going to say. "Bella?" Carlisle said, interrupting my inner turmoil "I know its scary but it will be ok, if you need anything here's my card" he placed it in my hand "you always have choices" he promised and I just nodded confused, what was I going to do. I was standing at a crossroad in my life and I couldn't see the ending of either road, I was flying blind.


	8. The decision

My grandmother apologized profusely when I reached her house but I just waved her down, it wasn't her fault and I was still trying to process the fact that I was pregnant with Edward's' child so I couldn't really deal with her apologies right now, they seemed small in comparison. As Grandma made dinner, I flipped Carlisle's card between my fingers, trying to decide what to do. I think she knew something was up but she didn't comment, something I loved about my grandmother. She didn't need to be in the middle of everything, she stayed on the edge of everyone's life, a constant being ready to give comfort and advice. She would probably be the ideal person to talk to, she had my mother's older sister, Renee when she was around my age but she didn't have the father around. He was in the army at the time and shortly after she found out she was pregnant, she discovered that he had been killed in action. It broke her heart and she always told everyone that he was the love of her life, her only wish was that he could have held his little girl.

I couldn't bring myself to talk to her though, I needed to talk to Edward before I decided anything or told anybody else. Grandma stroked my hair gently, letting the strands fall through her fingers as she walked past me to place my dinner in front of me, she smiled lovingly at me since Renee's job was so demanding and took over so much of her time, she never got to see Tanya, having only met her once when she was just a baby. She hadn't seen Ben for two years and I seemed to be the only grandchild that cared enough to visit, I would be speaking to Ben about this. It was unfair that she lived here all alone especially since her Alzheimer's is going to get worse and we all needed to work something out between us so she would get the care she needed. I suddenly remembered the phone call I had put off earlier from the hospital in Florida, they must have discovered that I was pregnant and was worried about my injuries. I sucked in my breath, what damage could he have done to my baby when he kicked my stomach. If he had hurt the baby, I would never forgive him. I excused myself from the table and took Carlisle's card out of my pocket, I needed to ring Carlisle to see if he could arrange a scan to make sure my baby was ok. As I searched through my bag, I noticed the envelope out of the corner of my eye. I ripped it open, holding my phone between my ear and shoulder and took in the picture that fell out and to the ground, I hung up as my heart broke.

The tears fell onto the card as I held it out to read it as I dialled the number, my hand would not stop shaking. "Hello, Dr Cullen speaking, how may I help?" The calm voice made me want to crawl under the covers and die, how come he got to be happy when I was falling apart "Dr Cullen, its Bella" waiting for his sound of remembrance before I continued, hating the words as they fell out of my mouth "I want to arrange an abortion" silence fell over the phone as I heard a few papers rustling "if that's what you want, I'll arrange one, when would you like an appointment?" I hated the feeling that crept up that told me he was disapproving but this was my decision. I could not do this, not on my own. I was still in university and I couldn't financially support a child alone especially with my grandmother's Alzheimer's on top of everything, I just couldn't. "As soon as possible" he told me he could arrange an appointment with a Dr Ashton tomorrow at noon, he confirmed a few more details and asked me again if was sure, I wanted more time, I said I didn't need it, that I was ready for it to be over.

I stared at the picture of Edward and the blonde until I was sure I would never see anything else again, I knew this is what I would see when I closed my eyes that night and I was right. I lay in my bed, crying for my baby, of the future that could have been, for the child I was taking away from Edward. Even though he had kissed another woman and broken my heart, I couldn't bring myself to not give him anything. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted him, clasping the phone to my chest afterwards. I fell asleep hours later, the tear stains still marking my cheeks as I imagined I was miles away, watching my love's phone light up with my message, just two words flashing twice before the light disappears taking my "I'm sorry" with it.


End file.
